


This Seat Taken?

by CreampuffMason



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, They can't make me stop shipping it, a little bit of Sanvers, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffMason/pseuds/CreampuffMason
Summary: Kara and Lena meet at a bar at a college party and immediately hit it off.





	This Seat Taken?

Kara sat alone at the dimly lit bar, head between her pained, overworked arms. Her sister was on the brightly lit dance floor with her girlfriend, Maggie, dancing like an idiot. Kara picked up her head to watch her, laughing a little at her sister's attempt to dance. She began to feel sorry for herself, which is something she never did. She was mad at her ex boyfriend, Mike, for ditching her for some girl on the school cheer squad, and upset she hadn't managed to get a date for tonight. Even her best friend Winn had a girlfriend with him, a new girl called Lyra. She watched both couples with a bittersweet feeling in her stomach. She was happy for both of them, of course, but she hated fifth-wheeling. She hated these parties too- she could be preparing for her Chemistry exam tomorrow. But Alex had insisted and Kara could never say no to her.

'This seat taken?'   
Kara started and turned around to face the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She wore a tight black dress with matching black heels, her hair tied in a messy bun behind her head. Kara internally kicked herself for staring for so long and smiled up at the woman.  
'No no, please sit.' The woman smiled and sat down. She put her hand out in front of Kara and said, 'Lena Luthor.'  
Kara's eyes twinkled and she shook Lena's hand. 'Kara.'  
They both caught themselves staring at the other and laughed, both looking down and blushing slightly. They sat for a moment in awkward silence, surrounded by fellow college students dancing and drinking. They were the only two not drinking, and it was as if they were in their own little bubble. They soon eased into a casual conversation, laughing and joking as if they had known each other for years. Kara felt as if she had, and she hoped Lena felt the same way.

Kara was so lost in conversation that she didn't notice Alex and Maggie making their way through the crowd towards them. Alex thumped her on the back and Kara, caught by surprise, fell forwards- straight into Lena's lap. Maggie snorted and tried to inconspicuously turn it into a cough. Kara, blushing furiously, got up and thumped Alex's back. She forgot how unusually strong she was and Alex fell back a few steps.   
'Fuck's sake, Alex!' Kara said angrily. Lena laughed at put her hand on Kara's arm to calm her.  
Kara introduced Lena to Alex and Maggie, and they shook hands.  
Alex looked at Lena, then at Kara, then back at Lena. She had an amused expression on her face, which made Kara confused. She tilted her head in wonder and Lena smiled.  
'What is it, sis?' Kara enquired curiously.  
'Nothing...' Alex said, nudging Maggie, who was still quietly chuckling to herself.  
Lena coughed; Alex and Maggie looked at each other and quickly took their leave, heading back to the dance floor. Lena laughed as Kara buried her face in her hands.  
'I'm so sorry for them, they're great usually.' Lena smiled and held Kara's hands, putting them back in her lap.   
'It's fine, honestly. I got what they were laughing about though.' Lena said.  
Kara looked puzzled. 'Wait, what do you-'  
She was cut off by a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. A million thoughts went through her mind all at once and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she could do was kiss Lena. Kara pulled back to catch her breath and rested her forehead against Lena's.  
'Lena I-'  
Lena sat up straight and looked into Kara's eyes. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.'  
Kara smiled and kissed Lena again briefly. 'No, it's okay, I'm glad you did. I've been wanting to all evening.' She admitted sheepishly.  
Lena smiled. 'Well, how about you and I get out of here and go somewhere a tad nicer?'  
'I'd love that.' Kara took Lena's hand and they left the bar together, all thoughts of Alex and Maggie out of her mind. All she could focus on was Lena, Lena, Lena.

Maggie cheered as she and Alex watched them leave. 'I believe you owe me ten bucks?' Alex grinned and gave her the money.  
'I didn't think she had it in her! Good for them,' Alex said happily. She knew, somehow, that Kara and Lena would be happy together for a long time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, it may well develop into a longer story if people ask. Thanks for reading, follow me on twitter @havanasvanlis for the occasional update but mostly just yelling and fangirling.


End file.
